The Nut Job Fanatic 2019
The Nut Job Fanatic 2019 Is a Former Vyond User Made By Loser336 LynnLoud909, He is a Good User, & AmtRoseFan2016 Hater Info Vyond Before He made his Old channel on Jan 24th 2018, he was known for The Nut Job Fanatic 2019. He joined Powerpoint on July 2018. Keep mostly makes AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded videos because he made a bad video out of Stephanie. Before the Old account, Like 10 of his accounts got terminated due to a lot of hatred. Since Vince The Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 Losing Interest On RileyTheLogoFan2003, NickNetwork, & Mutant Po, He has been Closed Since December 19th 2018. But in January 22nd 2019, He came back to make Grounded Videos Out of AmtRoseFan2016. When he found out about Presentations, he started using Animations with the stuff he once knows and love again and revived He On Powerpoint. He started making videos since then. Even though the Recording on voiceforge voices, He doesn't care and still uses Powerpoint. It’s Revealed That The Nut Job Fanatic 2019 Is a Anti-Nazism, Because Of The Grounded Series "VJ4rawr2 Gets Grounded" he knows about the Austrillan religion. Family: Martyn Heath (Father) Jill McKirdy (Mother) Abby The Mixel Girl (Friend) Eilidh Heath (Sister) AmtRoseFan2016 (Son in Law) My Cast Caillou (Season 4-5) Dora (Season 1-6) Barney Elmo Bloo Eric Cartman Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Pikachu Jibanyan Surly Blu Humphrey BFB 4 Loser (BFB) Likes Opinion Respected On Other Good And Bad Stuff, Caillou, Dora The Explorer, Sesame Street, Barney And Friends, The Nut Job, Norm Of The North, Rio, Alpha And Omega, Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Loud House, BFDI, South Park, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Danny Phantom, Adventure Time, Kid Vs Kat (If You Hate Shows I Respect Your Opinion), Spongebob Squarepants, Chop Chop Ninja, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Alan Walker, Pucca, Angry Video Game Nerd (If You Hate Shows I Respect Your Opinion) Sanjay And Craig, Clarence, Aqua Team Hunger Force, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go (If You Hate That Shows I Respect Your Opinion), Hanazaki Full Of Treasure, Star Vs The Force Of Evil, Rick And Morty, The Amazing Of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Paw Partrol (If You Hate Shows I Respect Your Opinion), Apple And Onion (If You Hate This Shows I Respect Your Opinion) Happy Tree Friends ( If You Hate This Shows I Respect Your Opinion) , Ben 10, Futurama, Pickle And Peanut (If You Hate This Shows I Respect Your Opinion) Harvey Beaks, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, Invader Zim, Puppy Dog Pals, Fish Hooks, Sonic X, Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise, Star Wars Franchise, Indiana Jones Franchise, One Piece, Phineas & Ferb, UniKitty!, Horrid Henry, My Life Is Teenage Robot, Super Mario, Rabbids Invastion, Blue Clues, Watches TV Like Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Teletoon, Itv, And More, Watches On Youtube, The Penguins Of Madagascar, Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu, My Life As a Teenage Robot, King Of The Hill, Beavis And Butthead, T.U.F.F Puppy, Doki, And More Other Good Shows And Movies, Making Rant Video, Salutes Video, Reaction Videos, Making Ungrounded Videos Making Grounded Videos Out Of Jeff 171, And Bad Shows Characters, Making Commentaries Videos, Lazytown Fanatic 2018, KoCore54, Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA, Needle336 ChopChopNinja909 AKA Flower Girl (His Best Friend) Making Ungrounded Video Out Of Him, Making Opinion Changed Videos) His Best Friends, Video Games Like FNAF, Baldi Basics, Super Mario, One Piece World Seeker, Minecraft, And More, Megaman, Hyperman53, Being Calling The Nut Job Fanatic 2018, Listen To Music (Like Eminem, Ariana Grande, Alan Walker, Marshmello, Chainsmokers, Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, Drake, Avicii And More), Food (Like Burger, Hot Dog, Chicken Nuggets, Fries, Macaroni And Cheese, Steak, Pizza And More), Making Bad Video Out Of Bad Users (Likes UTTP, THDTC, And Trolls) Big Hero 6, PewDiePie, SuperMarioLogan, BFB, Making Confront Videos Out Of Me, Making Bad Video Out Of AmtRoseFan2016,Nintendo Switch, Comment On His Best Friends And Fans, DVD, Yo-Kai Watch, Level-5, The Being Best Days, Pinterest, MrEmperorCJ, etc. Hates Opinion Disrespected And Bashing On Other Good And Bad Stuff, AmtRoseFan 2016 (For Making A Haircut Video Out Of Stephanie, Making a Voice Changes Out Of Lloyd, & Turns Stephanie Cringy) Mushroom Stew (For Ruining His Life, Who Called Him Others Words, He Got Cyberbullies, He Can't Handle Criticized, Being Annoying, He Got Critizied,) Loser336 LynnLoud909 Mom (For Calling Him Buttcheck, Insuting Him, Acting Like Psycho Dad, Boris From CGG, He Also Trying To Taken Away From His Computers, He Also Own Son Got Grounded By Him, And Also Doing Means, And Bad Things For Doing That) Being Calling Jakiko, And Buttcheck, Bad Food (Like Rice), Watch Me Aka Whip Nae Nae By Silento, Lil Pump, Gucci Gang, Baby By Justin Bieber, Beautiful By One Direction, UTTP And THDTC Members, Trolls (Like Jeff 171, TTGMinecraftBoy37, Making Grounded Out Of Me, Making Bad Video Out Of Me, The Problem Solverz, Oddbods (Needle336 ChopChopNinja 909 Respect Opinion) Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Robocar Poli, Ruining My Page, Eijitheawesome, Rick M, Luke Gartrell, Bullies, He Got Bullying By Classmate (If You Bullying Loser336 LynnLoud909 By Classmate, I Will Making Bad Video Out Of Classmate And Teaching For Lessons) Porn, Rule 34, Fetish Video, Haters, The Loud House Haters, Superman 64, The Knowing 2009, Coconut Fred Fruit Salad Island, Flashgitz, Jake Paul, Logan Paul, T-Series, Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty, Panty And Stocking, King Star King, Block 13, The Being Worst Days, Dolly The Cat, My Imposters, Bad Users Who Said The Sun Is A Planet, Bad Users Who Said Clarence Is a Ripoff Sanjay And Craig, Bad Users Who Said Doki Is a Cookie) Making Bad Commentaries Out Of Me, DaddyOfive, Gordon UTTP (Now Lumpy Will Murder You UTTP) Emoji Movie, Sausage Party, Happy Time Murders, Shed 17, He Got Trouble By AmtRoseFan 2016, He Got Grounded By His Mom, Causing Drama, Marcus Riley (I Found Out Who The One Terminate My Main Channel And My Channel Name RileyTheLogo2003Returns) Chuggington UTTP (I Found Out Who The One Terminate Loser336 LynnLoud909 Other Channel Name Riley336) Etc. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:RileyTheLogoFan2003’s Allies Category:Abby The Mixel Girl's Allies Category:Revived Category:Caillou fans Category:Norm of The North Fans Category:LazyTown fans Category:Dora fans Category:Luke Gartrell’s Enemies Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Super Why haters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Fetch With Ruff Ruffman Haters Category:VGCP members Category:EDCP members Category:Porn haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:Peppa Pig haters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Sega lovers Category:Planet Sheen Fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Madagascar fans Category:Futurama fans Category:Skunk Fu! Fans Category:South Park fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Flushed Away fans Category:The Emoji Movie haters Category:FoodFight haters Category:Nerry Marin's Enemies Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks fans Category:Alvin Hung Fans Category:Happy Tree Friends Fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Family Guy fans Category:American Dad fans Category:Rick and Morty fans Category:Mr Pickels Fans Category:Little Einstein Fans Category:Pepsi fans Category:Sesame Street fans Category:Foster Home For imaginary Friends Fans Category:The Loud House fans Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fans Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Wander over Yonder fans Category:Teen Titans Go! lovers Category:Classic Caillou haters Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Fans Category:Yo-Kai Watch Fans Category:Barney fans Category:The LEGO Movie fans Category:Go Baby Haters Category:Higglytown Heroes Haters Category:Wonder Pets Fans Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:SMZ fans Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:The best person in the world Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Nicknetwork's Allies Category:Mutant Po’s allies Category:Nick Jr. fans Category:Rule 34 Haters Category:Anti Villains Category:Inside Out fans Category:Wreck It Ralph fans Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Horrid Henry Fans Category:Mr. Bean Fans Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum Fans Category:Peg + Cat Fans Category:Pinkfong Haters Category:Silento Haters Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Chalkzone fans Category:Panty and Stocking haters Category:Sarah West's allies Category:BFDI Fan Category:The Mighty B! Fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Regular Show fans Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Kid vs. Kat Fans Category:Pucca Fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Fans Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Fans Category:Hanazuki fans Category:Star vs The Forces of Evil fans Category:Uncle Grandpa fans Category:Eddsworld fans Category:Paw Patrol fans Category:Chop Chop Ninja Fans Category:Apple & Onion fans Category:12 OZ Mouse Fans Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Pickle and Peanut fans Category:Harvey beaks fans Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket Fans Category:Invader zim fans Category:Puppy Dog Pals Fans Category:Fish Hooks fans Category:One Piece fans Category:Pretty Cure fans Category:Ninjago Fans Category:Anti-Cyberbullies Category:Heroes Category:Very very very very very awesome members Category:AmtRoseFan2016 Haters Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's Allies Category:DaddyOFive Haters Category:Child Abuse Haters Category:Avicii Fans Category:Alan Walker Fans Category:T-Series Haters Category:Book336 Boj909’s Enemies Category:Minecraft fans Category:PBS Kids fans Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Pucca's allies